


If I Was Haundcuffed to You

by keiimyeh



Series: If I Were... [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Crow has yet to have a Reader girlfriend like Jack and Yusei, F/M, IDK why but...MOTORCYCLES, YUSEI RUNS INTO A LIGHT POLE AND GETS ARRESTED OMG, Yusei fluff, Yusei is somehow a Dere instead of a Tsun or Yan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimyeh/pseuds/keiimyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain moron has handcuffed you to your crush, leading to a bunch of events, including remembering the cliché way that you and Yusei met, and getting arrested for running into a pole with a D-Wheel. How inhumane can I get? Nobody knows~</p><p>Inspiration from a 'if you were' my cousin told me.</p><p>Yusei Fudo/Reader, love-hate Abridged!Jack Atlas/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was Haundcuffed to You

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're waiting on the next chapter of Taken at First Sight, but deal with it~  
> Seto: At least I don't have anything to do with this, this time...  
> Oh, shut up, Seto-chan.  
> Yusei: ...why ME first?

I know you're waiting on the next chapter of Taken at First Sight, but deal with it~  
Setou: At least I don't have anything to do with this, this time...  
Oh, shut up, onii-chan.

You sighed as the screwdriver failed to open the handcuffs.

"Give up. It's not like it'll magically unlock itself, we just have to wait for Jack to come back." 

You snorted, "Knowing Jack freaking Atlas, he probably won't be home for some time."

You resumed trying to open the lock, but the screwdriver failed you, and bent itself. "What the heck are theses handcuffs made of, silver?"

"M-my screwdriver..." Yusei cried dramatically.

"Sorry." You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly.

You and Yusei woke up this morning, like any other morning, to find out Jack freaking Atlas had handcuffed you two together while you were asleep. Yusei was sleeping on one couch, you were on the other, all the way across the room, so how the heck did you find yourself in his arms when you woke up? Jack couldn't have carried you, he's too skeptic about anybody touching him, let alone him carrying someone.

You couldn't really do anything while Yusei was watching, neither could he while you were watching, so you both were still in your pajamas. Unfortunately, you were wearing a large t-shirt you stole from Jack, and short shorts that revealed most of your thighs, and were embarrassing to see a noble guy like Yusei see you in them.

Yusei wiped his tears over his bent screwdriver, and looked seriously at you.

He muttered your name, "You said it yourself. Jack won't be back for a while. So..." He expected you to complete his sentence.

"So we'll go and beat the key out of him!" You stood up, running out of the workshop, poor Yusei being dragged after you.

"That's not what I meant..." Yusei murmured, faceplanting the pavement as you stopped in front of the café Jack always went to.

"Hey, waitress! You have a crush on Jack freaking Atlas, right?!" You hollered from the outside of the café, which was just starting to open up as it was too early in the morning, as Yusei stood up.

"H-hey, y-you..." The champion duelist reached out to your shoulder.

Said waitress looked up, blushing as she heard 'Jack freaking Atlas', "How did you know?"

"Ah, just a wild guess. Have you seen Jack today, at any rate?"

"No, I haven't. But maybe that journalist knows?"

"Seriously? Carly's all the way in Central Domino, and my clothes from yesterday are still hanging to dry!" You muttered to yourself, turning back towards the workshop. What you said was true, you were only planning to stay overnight and leave in the morning, before the boys wake up. A certain moron took your clothes while you were sleeping, and apparently had washed them and hung them to dry as he left you in your nightclothes.

"Can I have a saying in this?" Yusei stepped in front of you, cutting off your train of thoughts. "You're fine as you are, you just need some, er, pants. Keep that shirt on, and I'll lend you a pair of jeans."

"Really? It's not a bother?"

"Nope."

"Ah, well then."

(EPIC TIMESKIP TILL AFTER YOU WEAR YUSEI'S PANTS...)

"Alright, I'm all set to go. Ready to rev it up?"

"You stole my line."

You rolled your eyes, "Whatever, dude." You murmured as you got on behind him on his motorcycle, wrapping your arms around his slender waist, making sure the chain won't bother either of you.

"Rev it up!" He hollered, taking off faster than expected. Typical of him.

Sure, a bit too fast for your liking. But you were dead set on strangling the moron who handcuffed you like this, to your crush, no other.

"Where to?" You questioned, noticing that it wasn't the way to Carly's.

"To the main streets, he's almost always dueling there when he's not at the café."

"Oh." Well, didn't you learn something new about the moron.

The rest of the trip was silent....until, Yusei decided to pop a question.

"Does this ride remind you of anything?"

"Um, no, not really... Why?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope."

"It was when we met, you forgot?"

"Ah." You appeared to forget, but really, that memory was forever itched into your heart.

Quite a day it was... You thought.

"Ugh, screw this!" You kicked a pebble, clutching your injured arm to your side.

"Young girl?" A voice called after you.

You turned around, to meet eyes with a handsome young man riding a red D-Runner, looking to be about eighteen or nineteen.

"What do you want?"

"Is that your crashed D-Runner over there?" He pointed towards the smashed D-Runner lying in the sand.

"Uhm, yeah, why do you care?" It was just for training, you reminded yourself.

"I saw you crash, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'I've been through worse,' you added in your head.

"C'mon with me, I'll get you treated and fix your D-Runner." He got down towards your D-Runner, dragged it towards his own, and looked at you expectingly.

"No, really, I'm fine."

"I won't take no for an answer, so you better get on. My place is a very short ride from here, I'll be right behind you."

"Alright, fine, whatever."

...

You expected him to let you treat your own wounds. But no, he just had to stare at your cleavage as he treated the scratches near that area.

You couldn't help but blush at how close your faces were. If he just tilted his head up a bit, he would've kissed you.

"Please don't move, Miss. If we don't disinfect these now, they might get nasty."

"You're weird." Crap, you didn't want him to hear that.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

You blinked again. He had a bleeding slit on his cheek, did he get in a fight or something? Were you that stupid not to notice it a minute ago?

"There you go, Miss. I'll go and bring you a blanket."

"Thanks...weird young man."

Shortly afterwards, he had emerged from what seemed to be his room with two pillows and a blanket.

As he gently covered you with the blanket, in your own way of thanking him, you peeled a band-aid off of your arm, and pushed it gently against his bleeding cheek.

He was surprised of your actions, "Why did you do that...?"

"Don't you dare think of it as anything other than a thanks..." You blushed, raising your head from the couch arm and pulling up a pillow to lean on.

"So we're blood-bound, huh." You whispered into the male duelist's back.

"We're here," Yusei called your name afterwards, dragging you off of your memory cloud.

"Ah?" A questioning gasp slipped out of your mouth at the beautiful sight. This was...!

"Why are you surprised? Jack, Crow, and I always come here to train."

"I know that, you idiot. The sight..." You trailed off, looking back at the small buildings below, and the much higher buildings above. You remembered this as the place you used to train at as well before you moved to the suburbs.

"Well, it seems like Jack isn't around... Should we go ask Carly?"

"We don't have any other place to go to, so yeah, I guess we should."

Yusei took off again, going slightly slower this time.

"I wonder why Jack would just leave like that in the first place. Usually he would boast about it for a while, THEN run off..." Yusei spoke up, breaking the silence.

"He's probably scared I might beat him up if I saw him anywhere near me, who knows. It's not like I wouldn't want him to stick around so he could unlock us first THEN beat him up, but oh, well..."

"...you're making it sound like getting handcuffed to _me_ is a bad thing..."

His statement took you by surprise, "Oh! Um... Maybe? Er, wait--"

You heard a sigh from the male Duelist.

"Yusei, I didn't mean it like that..." You hugged him harder to show your appreciation of you and him finally being able to be alone together, yet to no avail. ...so it seems.

Unbeknownst to you, the blackette boy was contemplating his own feelings about this situation, blushing all the while.

In his state of being sub-conscious, he'd ran past the red light, and almost ran over a tabby cat.

"Yusei!!" You hollered.

He looked up just in time to avoid running over a small kid, and hit the brakes, stopping just before he hit the kid, who'd been saved by his mother, and had hit a light pole instead.

...

"Baka." You punched his arm through as you sat back to back in the arrest room, separated by the bars as you and Yusei held hands, still handcuffed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, hugging his knees.

"No kidding," you joked.

"It's all my fault," 

"Don't sweat it. It's actually Jack's fault."

"He was just trying to--" You cut him off.

"Nope. Now that I think of it, it's my fault. I came over late at night, last night, just to see you shirtless while working on my D-Wheel...no, wait, it was the weather man's fault, he lied."

"But still-- wait, you wanted to see me shirtless?! Wh-why didn't you say so?!" He was uncharacteristically dense and flustered when it came to times like these, and you'd always thought it was a somewhat cute side to him.

"Haha, Yusei, you're--" 'Don't break the rules, or I'll show you, I'm no one's fool, yeah, I've got this~♪' You heard your ringtone from the desk, and blushed. That was a song his Abridged voice actor sang.

"Miss, your phone." The blunette officer handed it to you from behind the thin bars. "It seems important."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." You flipped open your cell, "Hello?"

_"I'm your conscience... Haha, no, you know who I am."_

You looked over at Yusei, who mouthed 'him?' at you, and you nodded.

"What do you want?"

 _"Oh, nothing~ I'm just wondering what took you so long to get home~"_ He sang in his inhumanely loud voice, making you flinch for a moment.

"You do realize I'm going to punch the key out of you once I get out of here, right? And what do you mean 'my home'? How'd you get in there?!"

 _"Oh, did I say_ i >your _home? Of course I meant the workshop, missy. Where Yusei lives~"_

"How did you--?"

_"Aw, c'mon, we both know your will to play some real serious "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES" with Yusei."_

Your cheeks flushed, and you angrily ended the call.

"What was that about?"

"...baka."

(ONE DISMISSAL FROM CROW, A RIDE BACK, AND A LONG NAP LATER...)

"...hey, you. Comfortable sleep, despite still being handcuffed, huh." You grinned tiredly, looking up at Yusei, who was caressing your hair while you slept, tensing up whenever you'd stir. But you had no certain way of knowing that unless I told you.

"U-uh, well..." He was blushing. Yup, he was dense.

"Sweet Slifer, Yusei. Man up, for once." You teased him, poking his chest with your finger.

You had to find some way that made you both sleep comfortably when you came back from the police department, and sitting on Crow's beanie seat while you lay your head on Yusei's chest seemed like the most comfortable way...to you.

No wonder Crow was still single.

You traced your fingertips across his fairly-built chest, making his body tense up, yet slowly relax at your touch. 

"You know, even though Jack ran away again once he'd spotted us, much that I didn't want him to just to beat him up, I appreciate him bringing you and I together. I treasure every moment I spend with you, whether you're shirtless or not." You giggled to yourself, "Now I'm just being romantically cheesy."

He murmured your name, "No, I don't think you're cheesy, at all. Crow's the cheesy one, remember?"

"Ah, yes, all that talk about winning the WGP and giving out speeches about those children... Compared to cheesy him, he'd win cheesily at a cheesy competition, hands down, albeit cheesily." 

Yusei's chest shook as he chuckled, "Okay, okay. You're cheesy, I admit."

"Hehe, you see, heh, this is why I love you, haha~" In the midst of your fit of slightly uncontrollable giggles, you hugged his waist.

"A-aishit-teru..." He whispered, returning your embrace lightly.

"Haha, what?" You looked up at him, recovering a bit.

"N-nothing..." His cheeks flushed again, and you took it as a sign he'd said something he should have said in a long time. But that was just a wild guess. And it was significantly correct.

You tugged his shirt to pull yourself up to meet his deep blue irises, "Must I say that you're way too uncharacteristically dense when it comes to romance? I love you too, baka."

"S-seriously?"

"Forever and always."

And with that, he crashed his lips onto yours.

You and him both closed your eyes instinctively and tilted your heads, but inside, both of you were panicking. And you'd panicked more than he did, even.

His face felt extremely hot against yours, or maybe it was you who was blushing madly.

He'd actually smiled into the awkward kiss. His lips were soft, a bit chapped, and felt like heaven-- no, scratch that, maybe he _was_ an angel. An angel who got arrested today.

You felt him hug you tighter to him, one hand behind your head tugging a few strands, and you'd tugged his shirt to the point it almost ripped. But that shirt was precious to him, so you refrained from doing that.

"Mmm...~" He hummed, begging enterance to your mouth with his tongue. And so you let him in.

He actually tasted sweeter than you'd expected. And, for his own good, you had a tongue fight with him, that turned into a life-or-death battle of who was a better kisser fifteen seconds later.

About a minute later, you both broke away, tears dwelling in your eyes. You'd already missed him, but then again, breathing reasons.

"Wh-why are you cr-crying...? Was I really that h-horrible...?" He'd cried a bit himself, it seems.

"N-no... You're a-awesome, baka... I'm just h-happy..." You breathed, dabbing your tears with a handkerchief you'd found in his pocket.

"Y-you taste sweet..." He murmured into your ear.

"N-no, you taste even sweeter..." You whispered back.

"Touching." A certain inhumanely loud voice said from behind the two of you. "I thought you'd want to get unlocked by now, but I guess I was wrong."

You turned around just as Yusei looked up then looked away, and you saw Jack freaking Atlas sitting there on the couch. Crow was on the ground, crying and muttering thing like, "They're making out on _my_ seat," and, "It'll take weeks to clean it," and other things you couldn't register. When did they even get here? Not that it matters now, anyways...  
**(^They were both in the background throughout the entire fic taking pictures of Reader-chan and Yusei lol)**

Seriously, no wonder Crow was still single.

"Later, you two. I just wanna spend time with my handcuffed boyfriend." You snuggled into his arms, hugging his waist again.

Yusei smiled, returning the embrace again, "M-me too."

"...so, nobody wanna beat me up?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's sappy. But I thought it was a fairly good idea at the time, tbh. And I also I know you don't want the whole story behind this creation, but here you go anyways:
> 
> So I was sleeping over at my younger cousins' place a few weeks ago, and one of the two boys had asked me about my anime crushes. Since Yu-Gi-Oh! males are my first priority, he started with 5D's, since that's really the only one he'd watched, and being the faithful older one I admitted I have a crush on Yusei.
> 
> And so he'd went and made up novel ideas of ME being shipped with Yusei. One of them being chained up by him(which even the thought of it gave both of us nightmares, even though my cousin is too young to understand 'bondage' yet :D), and another one of which my cousin said this: "If you were handcuffed to Yusei Fudo by someone, I'd laugh my butt off, and hope that you beat up the guy while still having a crush on Yusei." Which became the main inspiration quote for this creation.
> 
> And so here we are :D
> 
> ...is it me, or can I hear Abridged!Jack actually say those lines?
> 
> Wait up soon for Jack's first part too, okay?


End file.
